Matt's Plan
by Emmint
Summary: Matt Dillon has made a decision and surprises Kitty and Doc and in the end there is a surprise for both him and Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in Topeka, Matt Dillon, Marshal for Dodge City, had taken part in a trial the day before and now he was about to go home to Dodge, he wanted to put in place a plan he'd been thinking about for some time now, he went down to the stage depot. "Howdy, Marshal," Jim Buck said. "Damn, shotgun rider hasn't turned up and I got a money transfer to Bodkins Bank on board, mind riding shotgun?"

"Not at all. How was Dodge when you were last there? I've been attending a trial all this week."

"Peaceful, Festus and Newly seem to be coping well," Jim said as the passengers arrived. "Welcome folks, you'll be safer than safe this trip. Marshal Matt Dillon will be riding shotgun with us as far as Dodge," once the passengers and baggage was loaded Jim slapped the reins urging the team into a trot, driving west out of Topeka. A day and a half later they arrived in Dodge City, Matt got down from the box.

"Evening, Matthew," Festus said.

"Evening, Festus, get some men help get the gold to the bank."

"Sure thang, Matthew," Festus got some men to fetch a handcart and loaded the strong-box onto it they pushed the cart to the bank. Mr Bodkin supervised as they brought the box into the bank. Matt went to his office he washed and shaved, then took a small package from his saddlebags, he put it in his pocket smiling to himself. Later that night he let himself into the back of the Long Branch, Sam watched him go up to Kitty's room and smiled. Matt knocked at the door, Kitty opened to him.

"Matt, come in," he smiled and dropped a kiss onto her lips. "I missed you."

"You did?" Matt didn't know why but he was glad to hear that. Kitty poured them both a glass of whiskey. Matt pulled her close to him and produced the package, he watched as she opened it to reveal a diamond ring and a plain gold band. "Kitty, will you marry me?"

"Matt, do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that, fifteen years."

"Well, will you?"

"Oh, Matt, I've waited for you to ask me. Now I've got you on the hook I'm not letting you off that easy," Matt hugged her closer and kissed her until she was breathless. He slipped the diamond ring on the ring finger of her left hand. "We should go tell Doc first," Matt nodded.

"We can tell him tomorrow morning," Matt carried her to bed. She woke the next morning and snuggled closer to Matt. "Happy?"

"Matt, I couldn't be any happier," they dressed and slipped downstairs and out the back door as Sam came in to start the day's work. Sam smiled, he knew something was up, but knew they'd tell everybody when they were ready. They went up the stairs to Doc's office.

"Coming to breakfast, Doc?" Matt asked. "My treat."

"Your treat, then I'm coming to breakfast, you're not getting out of this."

"You want to tell him, Kitty."

"Tell me what?" Kitty held up her left hand.

"Matt asked me to marry him and I'm not going to let him off the hook."

"I'll go see Reverend English, make the arrangements for Saturday noon," Matt said.

* * *

><p>Saturday noon came all too quickly, thanks to Doc's telling Burke everybody knew by Wednesday night that Kitty and Matt were to be married. It had been short notice but the ladies of Dodge had out done themselves even Mrs Pry baked the cake and others had cooked up a storm. They used Festus to keep Matt and Kitty in the dark about what they were planning in the hall kept for such social gatherings. Matt and Kitty felt choked up when Festus and Newly guided them to the hall. "How on earth did this get arranged without me knowing about it?" Matt asked.<p>

"Had to do somethang for your wedding, cain't have a wedding without a party, Matthew," Festus said. The people of Dodge had done them proud, music and dancing, they cheered them onto the dance floor. Matt realised that he'd never known just how many friends he had in Dodge, the local photographer took their photograph for the local paper and two photographs of each of them, and a few days later he gave them a framed copy of the one with them together and then gave Matt a tintype of Kitty and gave Kitty a tintype of Matt and that really choked Matt up.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty entered the dressmakers two years to the day after her wedding to Matt Dillon. "Hello, Mrs Dillon, what can I do for you today?"

"I'd like to get a dress for the social on Friday. Matt's going to be back on Thursday, Sarah" Matt had been called to Washington to report on affairs in Dodge. Sarah Walsh measured Kitty.

"You've put on a few inches round the waist," Sarah said.

"I never put on weight, I'll be back," both women looked at each other with a dawning realisation. Kitty left and went up the stairs to Doc Adams's door, she knocked, Doc opened the door.

"Kitty, come in, you're looking well, want some coffee?"

"I want you to examine me, I think there'll be a son soon," Doc smiled, he examined her carefully.

"Kitty, you're not having one child, you're having two."

"Twins?" Doc nodded.

"I can't wait to be a grandpa, you and Matt are going to be great parents," Kitty smiled as the image of Matt holding his son came to her mind.

"It's a good job we rented a large house."

"You needed a house that size just for Matt," Kitty chuckled.

"You know we've been discussing adopting as well."

"Well, I know you both have an unlimited capacity for love, it's just that Matt can't show it as much as you," Kitty went back to Sarah.

"Oh, Sarah, Doc told me I'm having twins."

"Oh, my, I'll get some maternity clothes ready for you," Sarah and Kitty put their heads together over a pattern book of ladies fashion.

Kitty had a meal ready and candles on the table when Matt walked through the door. "Hey! You didn't need to go to all this trouble. How do you manage to get more beautiful each time I come home," Kitty snuggled close in his arms.

"Matt, pretty soon there will be four of us," Matt looked mystified. "Oh, Matt, how can you be so smart as a marshal yet so dense at the same time. I went to Doc's on Monday, I'm having twins."

"Twins! Kitty, my precious girl. You're alright though?"

"It's early days, of course I'm fine. How about we ask, Festus, Newly and Quint to be their Godfathers," Matt nodded.

"What about your friend Sarah as their Godmother?" he asked, Kitty hugged him.

"She'd love it," they ate in a companionable silence.

"Will you be alright for tomorrow night?" Matt asked knowing how much she liked attending these functions.

"Oh, Matt, of course I will, I'm not made of crystal," Matt lifted Kitty into his arms, and carried her upto bed.

"Matt! Put me down," he didn't stop until he put her down by the bed, by the time he'd pulled the bed coverings down and undressed her she was trembling in expectation, he lifted her into the bed and she watched as he undressed placing their clothing neatly on the chair. They snuggled together, she watched him as his eyes blinked he was so obviously tired. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah, I get to keep the badge for another year," Matt let his hands caress Kitty as he drifted into sleep, she remained awake for awhile just watching him sleep then followed him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt went to the office in the morning then to the barbers to have his hair cut and home to have a bath and dress for the social. The social was in full swing with Festus calling the dances, when the men entered rifles leveled. "Now folks this won't take long, just you empty your pockets place all your money over on this table," everybody obeyed too many women would be in danger if there were any gunplay. One of the men grabbed Louie.

"You too, give with your money."

"I haven't got any," Louie said.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

"Louie's telling the truth!" Matt said. "He's never had money, just what he earns by doing odd jobs."

"Let him go, cain't get blood from a stone," the man holding Louie shoved away, Kitty helped him to his feet, he grabbed Kitty now. Kitty whirled and raked her nails down his face, he slapped her down, Matt stepped forward anger blazing in his eyes.

"No, Matt!" Matt knelt down and helped Kitty up.

"Is Red something to you, Marshal?"

"Yes! She's my wife," he ground out through gritted teeth, the man speaking dragged Kitty back from him. "Well, Marshal she's coming with us, just to make sure you don't do something stupid. You give us twenty-four hours; if we see anyone earlier than that I'll put a bullet in her."

"You harm one hair on Kitty's head and I'll track each and every one of you all the way to hell to get you."

"You know, Marshal, I just bet you would," the men backed out dragging Kitty with them she looked back to see the anguish in Matt's eyes caused her more mental anguish than she'd ever thought possible. The townsmen crowded round him.

"Marshal, we got to go after them," one man said.

"We can't, you heard them," Burke said. "Matt, could we get hold of Tobeel, ask him to track them. They might not think twice if they see an Indian nearby," Doc looked surprised at Burke, him all people to think of that.

"Newly, go find him tell him what's happened. Matt, you need to get some sleep," Matt let Doc take him home, Doc watched Matt closely. Matt felt strangely comforted that Doc was there.

"Doc, could this affect Kitty's pregnancy?"

"I don't know, Matt, Kitty's a strong woman. You get some rest, Newly and Festus will keep Dodge safe for the rest of tonight and tomorrow," Doc gave him some sleeping powders, he protested a bit but in the end Doc got his way and Matt drifted into the blessed release of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

All the next day Matt moved restlessly around the house, fretting over what was happening to Kitty. Festus, Newly, Quint and Burke came in that evening, "Matthew, I done sent telegraphs to all the local lawmen, they'll be watching for them," Festus said, Matt nodded.

"Has Tobeel got back yet?"

"No," Quint said, "but I'm sure he'll arrive soon," Quint hated seeing Matt like this, worry and anguish etched deep into his face. Ma Smalley bustled in she shooed them out and made Matt sit down to a meal siting near him while he ate, Matt was like a son to her after all for so long he'd had a room in her boarding house until his marriage, Doc came in while he was eating.

"Matt, you're overthinking it, you've seen too many such things. Now you're going to take these powders again. You need to stop dwelling on what might be," Matt protested. "Festus, Newly and Quint can take care of the town and Tobeel won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest," Doc and Ma Smalley guided him upstairs to bed, Ma waited on the landing while Doc put Matt to bed. "Ma's going to stay right here in your spare room," Matt nodded. "Tomorrow you start thinking positive, you think Kitty'll be safe and she will be. It's what Kitty's done over all these years while you were away," Matt nodded, Doc stirred the powders into a glass of water and Matt drank it down, Doc left the room, he closed the door. "He should sleep the night through, Ma."

"I dread to think what might happen if Kitty…"

"She'll get back; she has to for his sake."

* * *

><p>They'd galloped for a long time; Kitty felt sick to her stomach, the leader of the men had her riding in front of him. "You're looking a little peaky, you alright?"<p>

"I'm feeling a little sick is all," Kitty had no qualms about the natural functions of her body. "I'll be alright in a bit."

"You've got a child in you?"

"I've got twins in me."

"There's a farm near here, we'll drop you there. Same deal one of us will watch anyone leaves the farm for twenty-four hours and we'll come back and wipe them out," they rode up a track to the farm and dropped Kitty at the house and left with the warning about their not doing more than feed the livestock at the house or in the barn for a full day.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt felt a little better about things the next morning he dressed and went down to find that Ma Smalley had made him breakfast of ham, eggs and biscuits. "Now, you just sit and eat this, Marshal, you got to keep your strength up."

"Ma, you've known me long enough to call me by name?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that, wouldn't be seemly," Ma Smalley responded, just as Matt had known she would. Matt wondered what Dodge would do without Ma Smalley's comforting presence.

"I ought to make my presence felt in Dodge, it's the only way I can think of keeping from thinking of my problems. Ma, thanks for staying last night, it was a comfort," Matt rose, Ma Smalley smiled.

"Now, don't you fret, Kitty'll be just fine," Matt nodded. Doc watched as Matt entered his office he smiled slightly rubbed his upper lip and shook his head.

"Matthew! You want some coffee?"

"Yes thanks, Festus," he accepted the coffee, Newly came in with Tobeel and Quint. "Tobeel?

"Your woman strong," Doc came in while Tobeel was talking.

"Kitty's alright, Tobeel?"

"They leave her at farm, one man watch farm. Anyone leave or go to men return to kill."

"Matthew, sounds like the same as here twenty-four hours."

"By the time we get there it will be just that," the relief on Matt's face was plain for all to see.

"Matthew, I'll get the horses, the posse and go after those men," Doc saw the look on Matt's face he knew that Matt was fixing on going after those men.

"Matt, you go bring Kitty home let Festus or Newly take the posse after those men," Doc said, Matt nodded, Festus left and returned with the horses. Matt mounted Buck; glad to be doing something, the posse rode out hard Tobeel led them to the farm. Matt jumped down and ran to the house he gathered Kitty into his embrace.

"Matt, oh Matt!" Kitty held him close.

"Kitty, I'm taking you home," Matt mounted and Newly helped Kitty up in front of him. "Newly, Festus, you get those men."

"Thank you, Mr Walsh," Kitty said.

"Mr Dillon," Matt smiled. "You look after that little lady, you hear?" Matt grinned and assured him that he would. Matt watched the posse turn south to trail the men and then rode out north to Dodge. Hours later they rode up to the house, Ma Smalley and Doc were waiting.

"Matt, you wait here, I want to give Kitty a thorough examination," Doc said.

"You come with me, dear," Ma Smalley said, she led Kitty up to the bedroom. "You must be exhausted, Kitty," she helped Kitty out of her clothes and into a fresh nightdress. "Now, when Doc's seen you I want you to get plenty of sleep," Doc came in, he examined Kitty.

"Is everything alright, Doc, my babies are…"

"They're fine, I'll send Matt up, you had him really worried," Doc left and Matt wasted no time he took the stairs two at a time to join her. She watched him undress he joined her in bed hugging her close he watched her fall into sleep; he stared up at the ceiling until he too fell asleep.

Early the next morning as they were having breakfast in Delmonicos with Doc, they heard the posse returning. They left the restaurant Matt felt like hitting the man who'd snatched Kitty and endangered his unborn children.

"You men can consider yourselves lucky you didn't kill anyone. Festus, Newly get them over to the jail," the men dismounted, Festus and Newly prodded them over to the jail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

**Eight Months Later**

Kitty lay contented in Matt's arms, his hand rested on her stomach; she bit her lip as the first pain hit her. She shook Matt awake; he only had to look at her to know that the twins were on the way. "Ok! I'll go fetch Doc," Matt left the house and walked quickly up Front Street to Doc's stairs; he walked up them to knock at Doc's door. Doc was bleary eyed when he opened the door.

"Matt! The babies?"

"Yeah," Doc got his bag ready and followed Matt back to the house, Festus and Newly looked at each other and tagged along. "Keep Matt down here. Festus, I want you to go fetch Ma Smalley and Newly get some water boiling," Ma Smalley arrived shortly after and took towels and water up to Doc.

Festus and Newly watched Matt as he paced the front room like a tiger in a cage, until they managed to get him to sit down and take some coffee. Matt looked up at the first cry, he put his cup down Festus and Newly just grinned. Matt ran upstairs reaching the bedroom as the second baby cried. Doc opened the door, Matt walked to the bed a tired Kitty looked up at him smiling, Matt just smiled as he ran a finger over both infants. "Congratulations, Matt, one of each," Ma Smalley and Doc left the room and went downstairs. "Festus, Newly come on we'll go to the Long Branch I'll treat you to beer," they walked with Doc into the Long Branch at eleven o'clock in the morning.

"What can I get you, Doc?" Sam asked.

"You can let us have a round of beer and one for yourself," Doc placed twenty cents on the bar. Sam brought the beer to them. "Well, Festus, Newly, here's to the new parents."

"The twins?" Doc nodded, Sam smiled, Matt entered later, they treated him to beer. "Has Kitty decided on names, for them?"

"Yes, she's named our son Galen after you Doc and our daughter is Rose after my mother. Kitty said to say that everyone here is to have their next drink on the house," the customers cheered him slapping him on the back. They all knew that if ever there were two people who deserved the happiness of parenthood it was Kitty and Matt.


End file.
